1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine with a balancer device for use in a vehicle. A crank shaft and a transmission shaft are supported in casings in such a manner so as to be in parallel to each other. Balancers are provided in proximity to the crank shaft.
2. Description of Related Art
An engine with a balancer device is set forth, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 4-277349. The above-described related art engine has disadvantages since an AC generator is supported on a specialized shaft connected to and rotated by a crank shaft. The number of parts is increased and the radial dimension of the engine as seen from the crank shaft is enlarged.
To solve the above problem, there may be considered a measure of supporting the AC generator at an axial end portion of the crank shaft. However, in this case, since the axial end portion of the crank shaft is apart from a center of gravity of the engine, consideration must be given to prevent the weight balance of the engine in the direction of the crank shaft from being lost by the weight of the AC generator.